


Afterglow

by silentflux



Series: Restless [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	Afterglow

_**FIC: Afterglow; Hotch/Reid, Gideon; FRT**_  
Title: Afterglow  
Author: [](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[**silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/) /Andrea  
Disclaimer: Never mine, just wanted to borrow them for a while.  
Pairing: Hotch/Reid  
Rating: FRT for languange and slashiness  
Word count: 1058  
Warnings: Slash ahead -- if this throws you, look elsewhere. Otherwise, welcome

AN: Thanks to goddessof7s for the quick read-through/beta... she encouraged me to post, even though the boys are a little OOC. All mistakes and faults of characterization are mine. Also, I shamelessly stole the name Ben for Hotch's son from slash_girl's fic 'Once Upon a Time in Mexico' because it's a nice name and I couldn't think of anything better.

So, I wrote this little fluff piece last night at 3am as a continuance of my three fics, [Restless](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/10223.html), [Solace](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/10501.html), and [Decisions](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/10985.html)... cuz I love a warm fuzzy when I'm slightly tipsy and already had the first two paragraphs in the back of my head. Anyways, the boys are slightly OOC, but I hope you'll forgive that.

Feedback is welcome. Please let me know what you think of the total lack of any nutritional value in my fluff...

~ * ~  


Dr. Spencer Reid was restless again, but for a completely different reason than before. Sitting in the BAU conference room, trying to pay attention to Gideon’s briefing, he fought the urge to sigh and shift positions again.

‘There should be a rulebook or a guidebook of some kind,’ Spencer decided as he tried to read the file Jason had handed him. ‘Yes. Definitely, a “10 Steps for How to Hide the Fact that You Fucked Your Supervisor When You Work at BAU” guidebook. That would be most helpful.’

Spencer covertly shot glances at the other people in the room. Perceptive profilers, every single one of them. And he had the sneaking suspicion that all of them knew that he and Hotch had had mind-blowing sex the night before…and this morning. Spencer fought to keep the shit-eating grin off his face, because he knew that rationally, they couldn’t know. The only way anyone would find out is if Hotch or he told anyone or gave it away. And Reid wasn’t sure whether that would ever happen…but he knew he was going to refuse to dwell on that right now.

Right now, he was sitting in the conference room of the BAU, completely giddy with having spent the night with Aaron. He loved that they had woken up together, showered together, and come to work together. He loved that his sheets would smell of Hotch when he got home, and that it had been Aaron at his door last night. He especially loved that he could still feel Hotch inside of him, and that Aaron’s mark on his hip seemed to radiate heat throughout his body. And he couldn’t not be totally and completely ecstatic…and that meant he was restless.

‘Stop it,’ he told himself. ‘There's a serial killer. Killing people. Cold case, but still – it’s serious. Pay attention. No time to think about the best blowjob ever…or the best sex ever…or Hotch giving you the best blowjob ever followed by the best sex ever…’ Spencer rolled his eyes at himself and froze when he saw Hotch staring at him. The older man’s eyes glowed with barely contained amusement as if he knew exactly what Spencer had been thinking. Heat crept up his neck and spread across his face as Reid ducked his head, hiding behind his hair, and he turned back to the file and briefing at hand. There was a cold case to crack. It was time to work. Spencer took a deep breath and tightened his grip on his whirling, conscious mind and concentrated.

~ * ~

Despite all the misgivings still gnawing at him, Hotch was enjoying his morning. He had woken up with Spencer literally wrapped around him, and they’d had a wonderful, lazy encounter – both on the bed and in the shower. Now, he was at work. And he knew he should be apprehensive about someone finding out. BAU did employ the best of the best in profilers…case in point, Jason Gideon. But, damn it, he was deriving too much pleasure out of watching Reid to worry much about it.

They had arrived and had been informed they were being called on to consult locally on a cold serial case. Three women had been found murdered in their homes which had been meticulously cleaned. The local police had decided to turn to the FBI for help, and it had been assigned to the BAU.

All through the briefing that Gideon gave, Hotch listened and took note of relevant information, because it was his job and duty came first. However, he also covertly watched Reid from his established vantage point in a back corner. Reid was shifting restlessly and had a small smile, barely noticeable, gracing his lips.

Aaron was surprised how astonishing it felt to realize he was the reason for that smile. The past month had been a test in his ability to stay sane. His wife had left, taking Ben with her. Aaron had never thought he would ever be capable of being that open again without feeling threatened. But Spencer didn’t threaten anything…

Hotch caught the telling look of self-amusement and deprecation on Reid’s face and forced himself to keep control of his own. But Spencer looked up and Hotch knew he hadn’t hidden his amusement sufficiently when the younger man ducked his head and blushed. It was all Aaron could do not to reach over the huge conference table and drag the other profiler into another wonderfully hot kiss. God, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this way…he was almost happy.

~ * ~

Jason had noticed it yesterday. The other week he had confronted Spencer about the unprecedented amount of tension and pain that had seemed to be festering during and after that case with the redheaded girls. Then, after Reid had uncharacteristically told him to back off, Aaron had come to talk to him. Jason hadn’t thought anything of it. Hotch was the younger profiler’s supervisor, after all. But Spencer’s reaction to Gideon’s attempt to help, to provide relief from the pain, had stung…and so Jason had worried at the problem.

The curse of being a profiler was that once the brain became accustomed to taking useful notes and cataloguing insignificant details, it was hard to get it to stop. That had always been the difficulty for Gideon. He often made people uncomfortable because he seemed to know exactly what they were thinking, how they would react. So, when Jason set about the puzzle that was Dr. Spencer Reid’s behavior, the pieces he salvaged had managed to surprise him.

He had really noticed it yesterday -- the last day of the Riley Jones case. Now, as he debriefed the team, the last piece fell into place. Their behavior was fine, normal even. None of the others noticed. But Jason could see it in their eyes.

His lips twitched. He was happy for them. Jason had noticed the absence of Aaron’s ring last week, but he hadn’t commented on it. He figured his friend would talk when he wanted to. Now, Gideon realized why Aaron hadn’t talked to him. Spencer.

A twinge of jealously was expected…but Jason knew it wasn’t real. It was just a childish reaction quickly squashed in favor of knowing what was broadcast by their eyes. They would take care of each other. They already had.


End file.
